Unexpected
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: After giving birth to her little girl, Robin thought she was done with love. Enter Patrick Drake and his son. But when Matthew gets a life threatening disease, his mother can only save him. But there's a problem...no one knows who that is. READ AND REVIEW
1. Lilly and Matthew meet

Unexpected

Unexpected

"Dr. Scorpio, you have a patient in cubicle 2." said Epiphany.

"Thanks." Robin Scorpio walked into cubicle 2.

"Em! What happened?" said Robin as she walked into the room. Emily Quartermaine was one of Robin's friends.

"McKayla fell down the steps." said Emily. McKayla was Emily's 4 year old daughter. "I think she broke her arm."

"Okay. McKayla, can you move your arm like this?" asked Robin. McKayla couldn't do it. "Okay, let's get an x-ray, Nurse Mir." Leyla Mir wheeled the little girl to the room.

"Em, are you okay?" asked Robin. Emily was crying. "McKayla is going to be fine."

"Nikolas's crazy grandmother Helena is back. She tried to push me, but McKayla ran in front of me and she was pushed down instead. To make things worse…never mind."

"Emily, you can tell me."

"Let's go to Jake's tonight. I will call Kelly and Liz. You call Lainey."

An hour later, Robin left the hospital. She went into Kelly's for coffee. As she was walking out, someone ran into her and knocked her coffee down the front of her shirt.

"I am so sorry." said the man. "Have I seen you before?"

"Probably. I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio. I work at General Hospital. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Patrick Drake. I work there too." He looked down at her shirt.

"Its fine." said Robin. "Well, I'll see you around some time."

Then, a little girl came running out of a car. "Mommy!" Robin picked her up.

Patrick was surprised. He had worked with Robin at the hospital. He didn't expect the quiet little Dr. Scorpio to have a daughter.

"Patrick, this is my daughter, Lilly. Lilly, this is a doctor that Mommy works with."

"Hi." said Lilly shyly. Patrick smiled at the little girl. She said "Mommy, what happened to your shirt?"

"That was my fault." said Patrick. "Robin, I didn't know you had a daughter. I didn't even know you were married." Then, a boy ran up to Patrick.

"Hi Daddy. Who are you?" said the boy.

"Robin, this is my son, Matthew. Matthew this is a doctor I work with and her daughter Lilly."

"Patrick, you never looked like the father type. I didn't know you were married either." said Robin.

They sat down at a table while Matthew and Lilly played near them.

"Are you sure your husband won't get mad at me for talking to you?" said Patrick.

"Actually, I'm not married. Lilly's father died." said Robin. "But it's been just me and Lilly since she was born. She is 4."

"Well, Matthew's mom left when he was 2, leaving me with him. I don't know where she is. Matthew is 6, and he has never really had a mother." said Patrick.

Lilly screamed. Matthew was yelling something. Robin and Patrick ran to where their kids had been playing. A man grabbed Lilly.

Patrick ran towards the man. Robin grabbed Matthew and picked him up. Matthew was scared and Robin was crying. Patrick tried to grab Lilly as Robin called the police.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lilly screamed. Robin wanted to run up and grab her baby, but she had to keep Matthew safe. When the police arrived, Robin was hysterical.

"Uncle Mac, save my baby!" she yelled to her uncle, the police commissioner. Mac nodded. Robin ran up to her friend, Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky, what if they don't get her back." said Robin.

"Robin, don't worry. They'll get her back. Who's this?" said Lucky looking at Matthew.

"This is Matthew. He is one of my colleague's son. Patrick, the one trying to get Lilly, is his father."

Then Patrick ran over by Robin, followed by Mac carrying Lilly. She was crying and screaming. She was reaching towards Robin but Mac carried her to the ambulance. He layed her down. Robin ran over with Matthew.

"Is she okay?" asked Robin. Lilly was fine, but she was scared. Mac, who was very protective of Robin and Lilly, wanted to get the little girl to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Patrick drove Robin to GH.

Robin ran in holding Matthew. She went to the desk. Epiphany told her to go to the waiting area. Emily, Kelly, Liz, and Lainey were there.

They all jumped up when they saw Robin. They ran to her and hugged her. Elizabeth saw the sleeping little boy Robin was carrying.

"Who is that?" she asked. Robin looked down.

"Oh. I forgot I was carrying him. This is Patrick Drake's 6 year old son Matthew."

Emily whispered to Lainey "I wonder if she notices that Matthew is the same age as her son would be."

"Robin! What if his mother comes in and sees a stranger holding her son!" said Kelly.

"Kel, his mom walked out on him when he was born. Patrick is single. We were talking and the kids were playing when we heard them screaming. A man grabbed Lilly. Patrick ran to get her while I held Matthew. She was fine, but my Uncle Mac wanted her checked out."

Lainey moved over so Robin could sit down between her and Emily. Robin put her head over on Emily's shoulder.

"Have you held her yet?" asked Elizabeth.

Robin looked like she was going to cry when she shook her head no. Emily put her arm around Robin's shoulders. Patrick walked over. "Robin, are you okay?"

Kelly thought he looked worried. She decided that it wouldn't be so bad if Robin and Patrick were together.

Patrick held Robin's hand. "She'll be fine." He looked into her eyes. Robin had big brown eyes. She was small and pretty. Patrick noticed.

Kelly said "Patrick, you know Robin is single." Emily and Lainey laughed. Elizabeth looked at the helpless Robin. Robin looked back at Elizabeth, giving her a look that said Help Me. Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"Kelly, can I talk to you in private?" said Elizabeth. Lainey and Emily kept laughing. She talked to Kelly while Emily had to get to a patient and Lainey had to go home.

Patrick sat on the couch by Robin. Matthew woke up. A few minutes later, Matthew asked "Robin, do you have any paper and crayons? I want to draw Lilly a card."

Robin went up to the front desk and paged her friend, Nadine. Then she went and sat back over by Patrick and Matthew. Nadine came in. "Robin, did you page me?"

"Yeah, do you have any construction paper and crayons in pediatrics? Patrick's son Matthew wants to make a get well soon card for Lilly."

"What's wrong with Lilly?" asked Nadine. Robin told her what happened. Then, the new nurse, Katie, walked over.

"Hi Patrick. You have such a cute little boy!" Katie pinched his cheek.

"Katie, don't touch my son. I already told you, I want nothing to do with you. Can't you just leave me alone?" said Patrick. Matthew walked over and climbed onto Robin's lap.

Elizabeth and Kelly were watching. It was obvious that Patrick and Matthew both liked Robin. Patrick was holding her hand and Matthew was on her lap.

"Kelly, do you think this will be the one for Robin."

"I don't know. Anyone who is involved with Robin will have to be involved with Lilly too."

"Well, it happens. Look at Johnny Zacchara and Lulu. He fell in love with her, even though she has 6 year old Lauren. Look at me and Jax. We are married even though I have two sons with different men. It will happen for Robin."

Robin was looking at Patrick. Matthew was drawing. Patrick was looking at Robin. Then, he said "Robin, you're beautiful."

"What?"

"I don't think you get told that very often. But it's true."

"Patrick, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Thank you for saving Lilly. She's everything to me. Lilly never had good luck."

"What does that mean?"

"She wasn't breathing when she was born, she was kidnapped when she was 2, and she has been food poisoned 3 times."

"Why would your daughter be kidnapped?" asked Patrick.

"My mom and dad are spies. One of their enemies kidnapped my baby."

"You have an interesting past, Robin."

"I don't know anything about you though."

"Would you like to go out sometime? I mean…with the kids and everything." said Patrick. He had worked up all his courage to ask.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Robin, here's Lilly's card." Matthew handed her the card. Dr. Lewis came out into the room. Elizabeth and Kelly walked over.

"Dr. Scorpio, your daughter is fine. You may want to have her see Dr. Winters to get over the trauma, but she'll be okay." Robin smiled. Patrick picked up his son. Elizabeth and Kelly hugged Robin.

"What's the verdict?" asked Emily walking into the room.

"My baby is fine. She's going to be fine." said Robin. "Dr. O'Donnell, can we go home now?"

"Let me go get Lilly." She walked into the room and brought Lilly out. Kelly called Lainey, Robin called Anna, Emily called Jason, Elizabeth called Lucky, and Patrick called Mac.

Robin picked Lilly up and walked out of the hospital with Patrick and Matthew. "Are you Mommy's boyfriend?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly!" said Robin.

"Yeah! Robin is Daddy's girlfriend, right?" said Matthew.

"Um…kids, we need to talk." said Robin.

"I think they have the right idea." said Patrick. He smiled at Robin. Lilly and Matthew smiled at each other.

"Robin? We never had that talk at Jake's." said Emily the next morning.

"Em, I totally forgot with Lilly and everything. Can we do it tonight?"

"I'll just tell you now. I'm pregnant. 6 months. It's a girl. We're naming her Alexandria Lillian Cassadine. I hope you don't mind that I used Lilly's name."

"It's fine. I'm glad you told me." said Robin.

A week later, Patrick was sitting with Robin at her house. They were in the kitchen and the kids were watching a movie in the living room.

"I lost my daughter. She was born 2 years after Matthew. She was beautiful. She died shortly after she was born." said Patrick sadly.

"I know how you feel. I had a baby boy who would be Matthew's age. I never got to hold him. I have this friend named Nikolas. He has a crazy grandmother named Helena. She gave me medicine that blocked out everything about my baby. I don't even know who his dad is. He died after he was born. I only know about him from Emily. She gave me more meds after I had Lilly. I don't know what her dad looks like or who he is. Now Helena is back. She tried to push Emily down the steps. Emily and Nikolas's 4 year old McKayla got in the way and fell. She broke her arm."

"Robin and Patrick sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, second comes marriage, and then comes Matthew and Lilly in a horse drawn carriage!" yelled Matthew and Lilly.

Robin and Patrick laughed at how their children changed the words. Matthew started tickling Lilly and she fell on the floor. Robin went over and picked Matthew up and spun around with him. "Me next, Momma!" yelled Lilly. Patrick scooped her up and threw her.

An hour later, Robin and Patrick were laying the kids down. Lilly was thirsty, so Robin carried her to the kitchen. When she was coming back, she heard Matthew say "Daddy? Is this what everyday would be like if I had a Mommy?"

"I don't know, Matt."

"I want Robin to be my Mommy."

"I wish she was your Mommy too."

"Do you want Lilly and me to be you and Robin's babies?"

"More than anything. You deserve to have a Mommy."

"Lilly deserves to have a Daddy too. Right?"

"Yeah. I love you buddy." said Patrick.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"For what?" asked Patrick.

"For making Robin your girlfriend and giving me my new Mommy."

"Matt, Robin might not want to be your Mommy."

"Do you wish you were married to Mom…I mean Robin?"

"Matthew, I love Robin. We met a month ago and I think she would be perfect."

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Matthew."

Robin layed Lilly down. She quickly fell asleep. Robin walked out into the living room. "Patrick? Are you okay?" she asked. "I heard you talking to Matthew."

Patrick looked embarrassed. "It's okay! I thought it was really sweet. Just to tell you, I do want to be Matthew's Mommy. I want you to be Lilly's Daddy. We can stay together and raise these kids."

Robin and Patrick did just that. When Lilly was 6 and Matthew was 8, Robin had another baby. It was a healthy little girl named Victoria.

When Victoria, or Toria as Lilly and Matthew called her, was a month old, Robin was at home alone with all three kids. Toria was in the nursery and Matt and Lilly were watching TV in the living room. Victoria started crying. Matt and Lilly walked in the nursery.

"Toria, it's okay. Don't cry. Mommy!" screamed Lilly.

"Yeah Toria. Mommy will come get you." said Matt.

Robin walked in the room. "It's okay Victoria. You don't have to cry. Lilly, can you get me a diaper. Matt, go get a bottle ready." The kids did as they were told.

Victoria got her diaper changed, she ate, then she went back to sleep. Robin started making supper.

"Robin? Matt? Lilly? I'm home!" yelled Patrick.

"Daddy!" screamed Lilly and Matt. They ran to Patrick and he picked up one child in each arm.

"Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen making supper. Toria is sleeping in the nursery." said Matthew.

Patrick walked into the kitchen. He kissed Robin. "Hi."

"Hey. How was your day at work?" asked Robin.

"It was okay. I did 3 surgeries. All the patients did well."

"I have work tomorrow. You're staying with the kids, right?" said Robin.

"No. I have work. Just send the kids to school and Tori can go to the hospital daycare."

"It's summer. They don't have school."

"Take them to Maxie's."

"She has work."

"Elizabeth? Emily?"

"Both of them have the same shift as me."

"My father?" said Patrick.

"He went out of town this morning. He called for you."

"Your mom or dad?"

"Mom's with Eli Love on tour and Dad's on a spy mission."

"Mac?"

"He can't. He is going in tomorrow. He is on a big case."

"I can't believe I am going to say this. How about Carly?" said Patrick.

"She has 2 kids of her own. Don't even say hospital daycare because the kids get bored there easily."

"Kelly or Lainey. Or even Leo."

"Kelly is in Stamford, Lainey is really busy, and Leo is doing a surgery with me tomorrow." said Robin. She knew they were running out of people. "How about Sonny? Or Jason? Sam would love to spend time with the kids."

"Sam is taping Everyday Heroes. Jason and Sonny are in the mob. They are probably too busy."

"How about Lulu Spencer? She is 20. She would be a good babysitter."

"Doesn't she have a 2 year old kid?"

"It's Lauren, not kid."

"Well she probably doesn't want 3 more kids."

"We can send Tori to hospital daycare and ask Lulu to watch Matt and Lilly." said Robin.

"Lulu's watching us? I love Lulu! She is really nice. And pretty. I wish I was pretty as her." said Lilly.

"Lilly, you're beautiful like your Mommy." said Patrick.

"Well, I'm going to call her." said Robin.

"Okay, I guess." said Patrick.

Robin put dinner on the table. Everyone sat down to eat.

"Robin? It's Emily. I was wondering if you, Patrick, and the kids would want to ride horses tomorrow morning. McKayla, Spencer, and Jordan will be there."

"Sure Em. Patrick and I are both off work tomorrow. Matthew loves playing with Spencer and Lilly loves playing with McKayla. Victoria and Jordan are too young to ride aren't they?"

"I ride with Jordan in front of me. You could do the same with Tori."

"Jordan is 2. Victoria is only 7 months."

"Nikolas bought a carriage so the kids can have horses pull it." said Emily.

"Sounds good. We'll be over at 10 o'clock."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye." said Robin. She hung up the phone.

Lilly and Matthew ran out the front door. Patrick was waiting in the car. Robin picked up Tori off the floor. She took the extra clothes and the diaper bag and followed the kids.

"Mommy, hurry up!" yelled Lilly. They were waiting for Robin so they could cross the street.

"Okay kids. You can cross. Stay by me." Robin was walking behind the two children. Lilly was skipping and Matthew was just walking. Patrick got out of the car and opened the backdoor.

A car turned the corner. Robin had to pick up Tori's pacifier, so she didn't see it. The kids were running to Patrick. The tires screeched. Robin screamed. One of the kids was lying on the ground in front of the car.

"Lilly!" Robin screamed. Patrick's face was white. The little girl ran to her mom. Matthew was on the ground.

Lilly ran over to Robin crying. Victoria could tell something was wrong. She saw her mom and sister crying. Her brother was on the ground. Her dad was by her brother. She started screaming.

Robin picked Lilly up. She got to the sidewalk. She put all the stuff down and tried to calm down Tori.

"It's okay, Toria." Lilly whispered. She was pale. Robin took out her cell phone.

"Emily, we can't come." Robin said.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Matthew got hit by a car in front of the house." She burst out crying. Lilly took the phone.

"Aunt Emily, can you come get me. I'm scared. Matthew is on the ground and Mommy and Daddy are crying. I want to go home with you." said Lilly.

"Don't worry, Lilly. I will be there in a minute. Call 911."

"Okay." Lilly hung up the phone.

"911 state your emergency."

"My name is Lilly Scorpio. I am 6. My brother is 8. His name is Matthew Drake. He got hit by a car."

"Okay, Lilly. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Um… 2125 Montgomery Lane."

"We will send an ambulance to get your brother. Stay calm."

Lilly tried to be calm. Emily pulled up.

"Robin do you want me to take Victoria and Lilly?"

Robin nodded her head. Emily took the extra clothes and the diaper bag. She picked Tori up and held Lilly's hand. She took Robin's keys and got Tori's car seat. She sat the kids in the backseat.

The ambulance pulled up. Robin was holding Matthew's hand. Patrick was stroking his hair. They put Matt on the stretcher. Kate Howard got out of the other car.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see him coming. I will pay his medical bills."

"It's okay." Robin whispered. Kate looked really sad. She had caused so much pain to people in only a few minutes.

"Lilly, can you grab those bags. I have to carry Tori." said Emily. Lilly obeyed. They walked into Wyndemere.

Page Guide

Page 1- McKayla; coffee

Page 2- "Uncle Mac, save my baby."

Page 3- "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Page 4- "My daughter died." –Patrick. "My son died." -Robin

Page 5- "Making Robin your girlfriend and giving me my new Mommy."

Page 6- Victoria; babysitter

Page 7- Going to Wyndemere

Page 8- The car

Page 9- Caused pain


	2. The transplant

"When will I see Mommy and Daddy again

"When will I see Mommy and Daddy again?"

"I don't know, Lil."

"Is Matthew okay?"

"I don't know, Lilly. When that car hit him, it hurt him really bad."

"Oh." Lilly started crying. "I want my brother!"

Emily was surprised. She had never seen Lilly make a connection like she had with Matthew. He wasn't her biological brother, but Emily could see Lilly loved her step brother.

"Okay. You both need to stay out here." said Epiphany.

"Please. Can Robin go back with him?" asked Patrick.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Drake. It's standard procedure."

Robin and Patrick went over to the waiting area. "I'm going to call Emily and check on the girls."

"Emily? It's Robin. How are my babies?"

"Lilly disappeared. She is around Wyndemere somewhere. Victoria is asleep. She has been since we left."

"Oh. Matthew was just taken back. They won't let us back with him. Can you find Lilly please? When you get her tell her to call me."

"I will. Call when you find out about Matt."

"I will. Bye Em."

"Bye Robin." said Emily.

"The girls are fine." said Robin, walking up to Patrick. Then, Dr. Meadows walked out.

"Are you both Matthew Drake's parents?" she asked.

"I am his biological father. Robin is his step mom."

"Okay. Well your son needs a transplant. You will need to be tested along with any of his biological family."

"Okay, thank you." he said to Dr. Meadows. "That leaves only me, my dad, and Victoria."

"I will call Noah and Victoria. Are you sure there is no other family?"

"I'm sure. I don't know who his mom is, so that's it."

Robin made the phone calls. Emily came in 10 minutes later with Lilly and Tori.

"Mommy!" yelled Lilly. She ran over to Robin.

"Hi baby."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to get some tests done to save Matthew." she took Victoria and walked away.

"Does Mommy hate me?"

"No Lilly. She just has to help save your brother."

"Oh." said Lilly. She looked hurt.


	3. Zachary and Chelsea

"When will I see Mommy and Daddy again

"How could this happen?" cried Robin. Victoria, Noah, and Patrick were all negative matches.

"I don't know. There is no way to save my little boy." said Patrick. "I need to figure out who his mom is. That's my only hope."

"Okay." said Robin.

"Listen. When I find his Mom and her family, I'm going to have them all tested. If they match, then they will give him a transplant."

Patrick and Robin walked into Matthew's room. He was awake. "Hi."

"Matthew, we need to give you a transplant. It will save your life." said Patrick.

"Okay. Who is giving me the transplant?"

"Someone from your Mom's family." said Patrick.

"Mommy, are you giving me the transplant?" asked Matthew.

"Matthew, Robin isn't your real Mom. You know that."

"Is my real Mom staying around?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't want her to. For 2 years, Robin has been my Mom. That's more than my real mom."

"Okay, buddy." he left.

"Mommy?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, baby?" said Robin.

"Who is my real Daddy?"

"I don't know. McKayla's mean grandma gave me medicine to make me forget."

"Oh." They were in the waiting room. Patrick had gone to see Lainey to try and uncover who Matthew and his dead daughter's mom was.

"Okay, Patrick. Do you remember anyone when you look at Matthew's face?"

"No."

"Do you remember your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her."

"She had brown hair. She was 2 years younger than Matthew. She was really beautiful. She died the day after she was born. She never had a name. I decided on a name that I never told anyone."

"What was her name, Patrick?"

"It's too painful to think about. I don't want to remember losing my daughter. I wish I had her back."

"You can visit her grave when you think of Matthew's mom.

"Chelsea Shianne Drake didn't have a grave."

"You named her Chelsea?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't want to see her grave. I have Robin, Lilly, Matthew, and Victoria. Their my family."

"Does anything remind you of Chelsea?"

"Yes. Lilly."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She is beautiful like Chelsea was. Victoria has the same color hair, but that's probably because she is my biological daughter."

"Do you remember anything about Chelsea or Matthew that didn't come from you?"

"Robin." said Patrick.

"What about her?"

"Robin is Chelsea and Matthew's mother."

Robin was sitting in the waiting room. She couldn't lose Matthew. She had already lost her little boy who she had named Zachary Robert Scorpio. She went to talk to Lainey.

Patrick was walking out of the room. He walked up to Robin. "I think you are Chelsea and Matthew's mom."

"Who is Chelsea?"

"My daughter I lost."

"Oh. The little boy I lost was named Zachary."

Patrick walked away and Robin went into Lainey's office.

"Patrick just told me that he thinks I am his children's mother."

"I know." said Lainey.

"Can you help me remember who Lilly and Zachary's father was?"

"Robin, who's Zachary?"

"My baby boy. The one who died."

"You were drugged by Helena, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know who my baby's dad is because of her."

"Are you referring to Zachary, Lilly, or Victoria?"

"Lainey, how could you even ask about her? Victoria is 100 Patrick's. It's my baby and Zachary."

"Your baby is Lilly, right."

"Yes."

"Try to remember Zachary. Can you think of his father when you think of his face?"

"No."

Lainey and Robin couldn't figure out who Lilly's dad was.

"You can be tested for being Matthew's mom. Since Chelsea is dead, there is no way of knowing."

Robin walked out of the room and bumped into Lulu. "Robin, what's wrong?" Lulu asked her. She was crying.

"I will never know who Lilly's dad is." she said. Lulu hugged her.

Robin and Lulu had known each other for a long time. Their dads were best friends.

"Matthew, my step son, needs a transplant. Patrick thinks I am his biological mom. He had selected memory and blocked out everything about Matthew and his 6 year old dead daughter Chelsea's mom."

"I'm so sorry." said Lulu. "Spinelli and I can search for you."

"Please. Hurry though, because Matthew doesn't have much time."


	4. Matthew wakes up

"Matthew, you have to make it through this

"Matthew, you have to make it through this. I love you too much to lose you. I know when we came to Port Charles it was just you and me. Then we met Robin and Lilly. Matt, Robin loves you like you are her own son. You have your sisters. Lilly needs you. Please, make it through this. I think Robin is your real mom. You need to live so we can find out."

Matthew was unconscious. Patrick needed his son to live. Kelly walked in. "We are going to do a blood test on Matthew to see if he is Robin's son. We also need one on you and Lilly."

"Okay." said Patrick. A few minutes later, Kelly had the tests in the lab.

"Daddy, can I go see Matthew now?" asked Lilly.

"Sure." Lilly walked into the room.

"Hi Matthew, its Lilly. I want you to wake up. I need you, Matthew. Mommy and Daddy and Toria need you. Please wake up." Lilly started crying. "Please, Matthew. Wake up for me. If you die I will be all alone." Robin walked in the room.

"Baby, it's okay. Don't cry." She rocked back and forth with Lilly in her arms.

"I love you, Matthew." said Lilly. Robin walked out of the room.

"Lilly! Lilly!" screamed a voice.

"Matthew?" asked Lilly. She ran in her brother's room. He was sitting up in bed. Lilly jumped up and hugged him. Robin went in and sat down next to the bed. Emily walked in holding Victoria.

A few minutes later, Matthew, Lilly, and Victoria were all asleep in Matthew's bed. Robin was asleep in the chair. Kelly walked in the room. She didn't want to disturb them.

A half hour later, Patrick walked in. His wife and three children were all asleep. He wished that his daughter Chelsea was there with Robin's son Zachary. Victoria started moving, so Patrick picked her up before she would wake up the other kids. He went out in the hallway.

Robin woke up. She looked at the bed. Only two of her kids were there. "Victoria?" Robin said. She looked around. Her baby was gone.

Patrick heard something in the room. He walked in and Robin was awake. He smiled. "Looking for something?"

"I thought she was gone." Robin got up and went to Patrick. He pulled her close to him. Robin took Victoria, who was now asleep. She layed her in between her brother and sister.

Patrick sat in the chair by Matthew's bed. Robin sat on his lap and layed her head back. Kelly walked in. "I have the test results."


	5. Good News

"I have the results." Kelly told Robin and Patrick. "Robin, you are Matthew's mother. Patrick, you are Lilly's father."

Both of them smiled. "What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I really am your mommy." Robin said. Lilly also sat up.

"And Lill, I'm your real Daddy."

"Yay!" both kids laughed, hugging their parents.

"I want to be tested." Robin said to Kelly.

"Me too, Mommy." Lilly said.

"Lilly too."

"Okay." Kelly said.

Both Robin and Lilly were tested. Kelly came in. "Congratulations. Lilly can save her brother."


	6. The End

Matthew was saved that night. He was out of the hospital a week later. The little boy was a fighter and everyone knew it. He loved the fact that Robin was his mother.

When he was 16, his girlfriend, Krista Zacchara, got pregnant with his child. They had a son, Benjamin Patrick Drake. Matthew became a nuerologist. He married Eliza Corinthos at 22. They had two children, Jamie Alexander and Rolan Christopher.

Lilly was always thankful that she had saved her brother's life. They had a very close realtionship. Lilly was closer to Patrick after she found out he was her father.

She did good in school and became a model at the age of 20 while going to med school. She became a nurse and married Jack Grady. She named their only child, a little girl, Chelsea Shianne after the name Patrick had always thought for her.

Victoria was a smart little girl. She never remembered much from the time when her sister saved her brother's life. She was very close to Robin as a little girl.

The youngest Scorpio-Drake child became a pathologist, like her mother. She fell in love with her boyfriend of 10 years and they had 4 children, Allyson Marie, Grant Robert, Kaleb Noah, and Madie Briana.

Robin and Patrick stayed married for the rest of their lives. The love between them never changed and they always put their children first.

Emily and Nikolas lived in Wyndemere until Nikolas's death 4 years later when he was hit by a drunk driver. Emily took 12 year old Spencer, 10 year old McKayla, and 6 year old Jordan and moved into a normal house. She cared for her kids alone from that time.

Spencer ended up moving to Russia when he was 23. He married a woman named Nicole and they had a son, Nikolas Matthew Cassadine. Baby Nikolas became an important ruler of the Cassadine family.

McKayla took her father's death harder than her brother and sister. She was always more cautious after that. She decided that she wanted to help victims of drunk driving and had charity events for that. She married and had a kid that she named Chasity Nicole.

Jordan was always known as the little sister in her family, but she was the strongest. The child moved to Paris then came back as a pediatrician. She had two kids, Sarah Emily and Amelia Renee.


	7. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
